This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Molecular Neurobiology Core Module (MNCM) is directed by Dr. Rene Anand and Dr. Erickson. Two Research Associates provide the services of the MNCM. The MNCM allows investigators to obtain high-quality images produced by fluorescence or chemiluminescence detection methods of samples including gels, blots, and microplates, using the Fluor-S MAX MultiImager System from BioRAD. This facility houses a Bioanalyzer Agilent Technologies RNA purity scanner. The facility provides guidance about extracting and purifying RNA from cells and tissues. This core is also a linkage with the gene chip analysis core that houses the Affymetrix 428 Array Scanner and 417 Arrayer for screening DNA microarrays. The MNCM also provides a high-quality shared resource for genotyping and other specialized care needed for maintaining stocks of transgenic and knock-out animals used during the course of the COBRE proposal.